Having the advantage of being ultrathin and having low power consumption, light weight, and high display quality, liquid crystal display and organic light emitting display have found a wide range of applications in display field. The pixels in liquid crystal display and organic light emitting display are driven by thin film transistors. The thin film transistors include a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a gate electrode. Resistivity of the source electrode and the drain electrode affects transmission rate of display signals and display quality.
Typically, the source electrode and the drain electrode of a thin film transistor are made of aluminum having relatively large resistivity, leading to a relatively slow transmission rate of display signals and poor display quality. To improve display quality, a conventional display apparatus includes driving circuits on both sides of the thin film transistor, resulting in relatively high manufacturing costs.